


An Epic Steve/Tony Saga, by Thor Odinsson

by Elspethdixon



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Steve/Tony fanfic in verse, as written by Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Epic Steve/Tony Saga, by Thor Odinsson

The Saga of Iron Man and Captain America

a poem by Thor Odinsson

 

[Translater's note: This poem, found written on scraps of paper in Thor's room in the Avengers' Mansion and posted to the internet by an unknown person, has been translated from the original Old Norse.  Every attempt has been made to preserve the original meter.] 

  


____

____

____

__Hark and listen    to love's legend  
how two heroes    twins in valor  
Iron Man    and mighty soldier  
came at first    to fight together_  
_   
[There then comes a lengthy prologue that has nothing to do with the rest of the story explaining the history of Namor and the original Human Torch, who were the first two superheroes and who later fought the Nazis together despite being polar opposites.  The exact text of this portion of the poem has sadly been lost.  
  
Eventually, after a long accounting of the heroic deeds performed by Iron Man and "the Captain," both together and separately, including a twenty-six line long description of the Captain's battle with Zemo that led to his being encased in ice for decades, and which has also sadly been lost to scholars due to the Avengers' headquarters burning to the ground in 2005 and again in 2013, we come to the passionate declaration of love that concludes the poem.]

 

__Then spoke the star    spangled hero:_ _

____

__  
"Long have I    loved in secret  
knowing not    his name or face.  
Lift your helmet    heart-beloved  
Say your name    so I may  
know the word    written here,"  
and touched    his chest  
with scarlet    gloved hand.  
"I swear I shall    show my love  
a thousand ways    would you unveil."__

 _ _

_Then he shed his    iron shell  
naked now    before his friend.  
Callused hands    shield-hardened  
mapped the scars    scored by shrapnel  
stroked his body    bent on pleasure  
both for lover    and beloved.  
So the Captain    kept his promise._

_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [当心你身边的人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924266) by [gegemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegemoon/pseuds/gegemoon)




End file.
